The Missing Angel
by Airi-hime
Summary: The Sohma Family is missing a member. She ran away years ago and fell into a Time Warp where she was born into the naruto world and grew up their. This is her Story. Naruto fruits basket cross over. Enjoy my crap writing! RR


**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Naruto, Fruits Basket or and songs I use.**

**Full Summary: Airi Genbou is the part of the famous Team 7 and Konoha 12. She has a secret though. Everyone thinks she is the final last survivor of the Illusionist Clan. After her twin sister Kana was killed my Sound, she grew stronger and promised to live a good life for her sister. Her problem. Is she is the last Zodiac of the Sohma House. She ran away from the Sohma Main House, She was caught in a time warp and ended up being born into the Genbou Clan, yet she and her Sister Kana were both from Sohma. In Sohma there is a devil and angel, but the angel went missing and was forgotten by some.**

**Enjoy the first chapter of**

**The Missing Angel.**

_Beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_bee-_

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Okay lets rewind here. (Kyo's POV)

The alarm clock was constantly beeping, I turned over to shut it off but instead I come face to face with Ayame. And so as any normal person would do I screamed.

He ended up coming up with some sad story of how the Stupid Rat (Yuki) locked his door and he couldn't sleep with Shigure and Tohru.

(Normal POV)

"Why didn't you sleep in that other quest room?" Tohru asked innocently

"Its locked, you can't enter it. Because she has the key." Ayame responded in a sad voice. (if Ayame can have a sad voice - . -)

"I'm going to school" Kyo and Yuki both yelled out and stomped out of the door.

" Ah, Did I say something?" Tohru asked concerned she did something to make them hate her.

"Ha-ha no you didn't they just get upset about that room and her." Shigure responded comforting the poor girls fear.

"Her? Who's her? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well you're bound to find out some day. In the Zodiac there are the respected number of animals." Tohru nods. " Well here in the Sohma family we have Akito as our "God" if you put it. Yet there is one missing Sohma that is well important." Tohru nods. " She is the Angel of the Sohma family, she is different to us. We change when hugged by the opposite sex, with her she can usually change willingly or when she is sick. Her animal is a white wolf. Her other form is of an angel. Some of us have seen her Angel form but not many. She only shows it in a great time of need, unless she is out of control. She has been forgotten by the Sohma's, she has become a taboo. But the Zodiacs we will never forget her. She is our kin and we don't want to forget her in case we truly never see her again."

"Never see her again? What do you mean?"

"You know that Yuki has had mental abuse from Akito since a young age. He got away from the Main House but still is struggling to get out of the cage. She is the same but she got out. She left the Main House in broad daylight. Akito sent everyone to find her but after a week, he gave up and made her a taboo. She was able to break away from the family and possibly the cage but she still holds the Sohma Curse. So thats the story really. Its soon to be her birthday. We always think that some year she will show up saying "Its My Birthday Bow To Me" or something like that. If she came back she would be in the same class and grade as you for school." Shigure finished his story with Tohru running out of the house saying she was going to be late.

_'I hope you come home some day soon.'_

In Konoha

"Shizune! Get me Airi Genbou, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, TenTen Abrai, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga,Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee." Tsunade yelled out in one big breath.

"Hai!" Shizune called out before poofing away to Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

(At Ichiraku)

"Naruto do you ever stop eating" Sakura asked with a slightly disgusted face on.

Before Naruto could answer.

"Naruto pay for you food and all of you go the the Hokage's office right now! Its MISSION TIME PEOPLE WAKE UP!!!" Shizune yelled out before poofing away again.

Silence.

"Ma ma don't get mad at her she is pregnant with Kakashi's baby." Airi said with a nervous laughter.

After Naruto Paid they all went to wards the Hokage tower for their mission briefing.

"Okay you're all here for an mission. Well it really more is life vacation with small work involved. I have received a interesting letter that has requested the best shinobi that we have. The letter says that these shinobi must be intelligent, strong and hard working. I've chosen you all. I will be transporting to the place you shall be living in. Its in another world. Their shinobi aren't common. Keep shinobi forms hidden when in public, fighting is aloud but only taijutsu in public. Airi,Sakura, Naruto and TenTen keep the damage to almost nothing. I still have to pay back for what happened last mission."

"It was Naruto's fault!" TenTen, Sakura and Airi all said pointing at Naruto.

"Baa-chan what is the mission already! What are we doing?" Naruto asked in a calm voice...well for Naruto it was calm. -.-

"Tsunade-sama why isn't Ino-pig and Shika here?" Sakura asked

"Answering Sakura's question. Ino and Nara are on a different mission. Answering Naruto's question. You all are going to be protecting this large family and to become friends and possibly more. BWHAHAHAHHA!! Now you leave tomorrow so be here packed with all your things at 9 am! So SCRAM!" Tsunade yelled and everyone scrambled out of the room so Tsunade could "finish" her paper work.

(back in Fruits Basket World)

After dinner Kyo and Yuki went up into their rooms to slowly fall asleep except without thinking.

_Tomorrow is her birthday. _

(Naruto World)

Everyone arrived on time at Tsunade's office to say goodbye to Shizune and Tsunade. Before Tsunade sent them to their destination she told them that they would arrive at the house around 4 pm. And with that they were off.

(Fruits Basket World at 4 pm)

The Naruto gang poofed in front of a big mansion. It looked like it had been slowly remodeled so it fit a load of people.

"In the scroll Tsunade-sama gave me says that we will be staying here with four other people. Three men and One girl. It says that the family's name is Sohma but the girl's last name is Honda." Neji stated as he looked at the house.

Airi stood their in shock at the house, her head bowed to the ground and her bangs covered her eyes. She was uncontrollably shaking.

"Ai-chan are you okay?" Hinata asked as she touched her friends shoulder.

When Hinata touched her shoulder she broke into a maniac laughter and sprinted into the house with the gang hot on her heels. She raced into a room which looked like a living/dining room. And here is how the scene unfolds.

Airi burst into the room to see a shocked Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Tohru. Seeing this she laugh like a crazy mad man and screamed out

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY BOW DOWN TO ME! BOW AND PRAISE ME! BWHAHAAHHA!"

**SMACK**

"AIRI don't go barging in like a mad man into our employers house." TenTen scolded the girl.

"WAAA TenTen hit me!" Airi balled as she clung onto Hinata. Hinata being Hinata patted the crying girls back and calmed her down.

"You must be the Sohma's. We have been sent here by Tsunade-sama at your request." Neji stated. " I am Neji Hyuuga and these are my..er..friends and team mates. Airi Genbou, TenTen Abrai, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno and my cousin Hinata Hyuuga."

"Sorry for Airi she can get a little out of hand. Especially with Kana's death." TenTen said bowing

"TenTen, Kana is still her with us. She may be dead but she is still here." Airi quietly mumbled out.

"...silence..."

" W-Well thank you for coming,we didn't expect you this early. Please we shall show you you're respective rooms." Shigure said still in a slight shock of the burst in.

The gang led by Shigure were shown to their rooms when they reached the "locked room" Airi spoke up.

"Thanks Shi-chan but I'm staying here." Airi called out as she took out a key but they didn't see.

Before Shigure could tell her it was locked and they didn't have a key the door flew open. It was a black painted room with bright colors splashed onto the walls. Their was a nice queen sized bed and a full length mirror and a dresser and don't forget the desk.

"H-How did you open the door?" Shigure asked dumbfounded

"The Key!" Airi answered as she dumped her 5 bags onto the ground.

"Y-Your have the key?!?" Shigure asked still not getting the point.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyo screamed. (Max Rage here)

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Airi Genbou, I used to live here as Airi Sohma. I ran from the Main Sohma House years and years ago. I'm currently single and looking. My hobbies are training, reading and singing. I want to own a weapons shop with my TenTen and get a cd out for my Band!" Airi finished with a smile before slamming the door shut saying goodnight.

Everyone was shocked.

Kyo still pissed as every ripped the door down and started screaming and wanting answers.


End file.
